Un Oubli Familier
by Orpheo Luplian
Summary: Un petit O.S sur le thème de noël. Le 25 décembre, Stiles et Derek réalisent bien trop tard qu'ils ont oublié quelque chose d'important. Ils ont de la chance, le shérif a l'habitude. Sterek.


Hey !

Voici un petit OS sans prétention que j'ai écrit je ne sais plus trop quand. Je viens de le retrouver dans le bordel qu'est mon dossier "documents" haha et comme c'est sur le thème de noël je me suis dis que ça pourrait être sympa de le partager ici.

Même si on est le 03 janvier.

Bonjour la meuf toujours en retard.

Bref, tant pis. Je le poste quand même.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

« Bon alors, ça arrive ? »

Un grognement étouffé lui répondit plus loin dans l'allée et Stiles essaya d'étouffer son rire en se penchant dans le coffre dans de la voiture.

« Je t'entends, tu sais… J'irais plus vite si tu m'avais aidé à porter au lieu de courir jusqu'à la voiture en hurlant qu'on était en retard, marmonna Derek en surgissant à ses côtés, les bras chargés de sacs en tout genre. Ça en devenait même ridicule. Y'en avait littéralement partout. Stiles pouvait seulement apercevoir son regard agacé. Et ses sourcils. Mais en même temps, il était dur de les manquer, ceux-là.

– Je n'ai pas « hurlé » déjà, répliqua le jeune homme aux cheveux châtains en levant les yeux au ciel tout en prenant les sacs que lui tendait le brun et en les entreposant dans le coffre, j'ai seulement relevé le fait que nous devrions déjà être partis… et puis à quoi ça sert d'avoir un petit-ami loup-garou si je ne peux pas utiliser sa force surnaturelle de temps en temps ?

Ce fut au tour du lycanthrope de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Dois-je te rappeler que c'est de ta faute si nous sommes en retard ?

– Ma faute ?! C'est pas moi qui ait décidé de me balader à poil dans toute la maison ! Je ne suis qu'un pauvre humain avec des besoins et–

– Je sortais de la douche et tu m'as littéralement sauté dessus ! s'offusqua violemment Derek avant de se rendre compte qu'il venait de gueuler en pleine rue. Il jeta un coup d'œil autours de lui avec un regard embarrassé, les oreilles cramoisi et Stiles éclata de rire. Ce qu'il pouvait être prude des fois.

Le loup lui jeta un regard noir mais l'attaque fut inefficace, Stiles était immunisé contre le type « Sourwolf » depuis des années déjà.

« T'es sûr que t'as pris tous les sacs ? demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers la voiture, les lèvres plissées pour ne pas sourire.

Est-ce qu'il cherchait la merde ? Oui, un peu.

Le grognement qu'il reçut en réponse était clairement un avertissement.

Ah, c'était tellement facile.

« Je te préviens l'année prochaine, on interdit à Lydia de faire une liste. », lança Derek en se dirigeant vers le côté conducteur de la voiture.

En voyant le coffre rempli à ras bord, Stiles acquiesça mollement.

« Heureusement que tu as troqué la Camaro pour un break finalement, ajouta-t-il en forçant légèrement pour fermer la portière. On serait mort, étouffé par des cadeaux le jour de noël sinon…Tu crois qu'on aurait fait la une du journal ?

– Monte dans la voiture, Stiles. »

L'hyperactif jeta un regard compatissant à son petit-ami en s'installant sur le siège passager. Parler de cette séparation était toujours douloureux pour Derek. Malheureusement, c'était le genre d'inconvénients qui surgissait quand on faisait partie d'une meute de loup-garou qui finissait toujours par envahir vos possessions. Comme votre maison, ou en l'occurrence votre voiture de sport.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent durant lesquelles le plus jeune continua de parler de leur célébrité post-mortem à un loup-garou peu attentif. C'était plus simple de juste le laisser déblatérer de toute manière. Plus on essayait de se débattre et plus on se retrouvait piégé dans une conversation sans queue ni tête.

Stiles était l'équivalent humain du filet du diable.

« A quelle heure as-tu dis à ton père que nous arrivions ? lança le loup-garou en sortant de ses pensées, interrompant le châtain sans même s'en rendre compte.

– 12h30. Comme ça, ça nous laisse le temps de digérer tranquille avant d'aller chez Scott à 18h. », répondit Stiles après quelque seconde de silence, les yeux plissés.

Il avait très bien compris que le brun ne l'écoutait pas.

Le loup-garou hocha la tête.

L'hyperactif tenta ensuite de remettre sa cravate correctement et Derek remercia le ciel pour ces quelques minutes de répit.

Le silence s'installa dans le véhicule, seulement coupé par les quelques grognements de l'hyperactif qui semblait s'étrangler à moitié avec son bout de tissu.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il n'y arrivait pas. Il avait réussi du premier coup, la première fois. C'était surement une punition divine pour avoir détourné Derek du droit chemin (celui qui menait jusqu'à la penderie) alors qu'il savait pertinemment qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Il regrettait presque.

Presque.

En réalité, il ne savait même pas pourquoi il s'était embêté à mettre une cravate…

Ah si, il s'en souvenait maintenant.

Lydia l'avait menacé.

Soi-disant qu'il devait faire un effort parce que c'était noël et gnia gnia gnia.

Lui, à la base, il voulait mettre son magnifique pull de noël. Celui avec les led, qui clignotait et tout.

Mais il était introuvable.

Il soupçonnait Derek de l'avoir planqué.

… ou de l'avoir carrément jeté d'ailleurs, comme celui qu'il lui avait offert l'année passée.

La plaie n'était toujours pas refermée en passant. Il lui arrivait de lui faire la gueule de temps en temps quand il se remémorait cette vile trahison. Derek s'excusait sans savoir pourquoi 80% du temps.

CE PULL FAISAIT DE LA MUSIQUE QUAND ON APPUYAIT SUR LE NEZ DU RENNE MERDE !

C'était une véritable œuvre d'art !

Stiles sortit de ses pensées quand Derek pila brusquement.

Après avoir récupérer son souffle, qui avait été coupé par la rencontre de son torse avec la ceinture, l'hyperactif observa la route à la recherche de ce qui avait provoqué cet arrêt soudain mais il n'y avait rien. La rue était déserte, aucun panneau, ni feux. Il tourna donc un regard interrogatif en direction du loup-garou et croisa deux yeux paniqués.

« Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

– On lui a rien pris, lâcha le brun d'un ton stupéfait.

– Hein ?

– Ton père ! On lui a rien pris, il a pas de cadeaux ! s'exclama-t-il avec véhémence. Ses yeux tournèrent au bleu électrique pendant un instant à cause de son agitation.

Stiles le regarda, la bouche ouverte.

« Mais si, on lui a pris la–

– On a décidé de l'offrir au père d'Allison », le coupa le brun sans lui laisser le temps de finir sa phrase.

L'hyperactif prit un moment pour réfléchir :

« Le pull…, Stiles s'interrompit quand Derek se mit à secouer la tête.

– Tu l'as reposé quand tu as vu le prix.

– Mon père n'aurait jamais accepter de porter un pull qui coûtait plus cher qu'une–

– Semaine entière de course ! Je sais ! », termina le loup-garou à sa place d'un ton virulent.

Stiles ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réaction de son compagnon avant de reprendre la parole :

« Mais c'est pas possible, on lui a forcément pris quelque chose ! rétorqua-t-il en jetant un regard à leur coffre bourré de paquets. On pourrait ouvrir un magasin avec toutes les merdes qu'on a dans le coffre !

– On. a. pas. de cadeau. pour. ton père, Stiles, siffla le plus vieux en appuyant sur tous les mots afin que son humain intègre ce qu'il était en train de dire.

Un silence suivit sa déclaration et il patienta quelques secondes tout en observant avec une certaine fascination le visage de Stiles blanchir quand il réalisa enfin à quel point ils avaient merdé.

« ON A PAS DE CADEAU POUR MON PERE ! »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un moment sans savoir quoi faire. Ils furent toutefois interrompus dans leur échange visuel paniqué par le bruit d'un klaxon. Cela les fit sursauter et il se souvinrent alors qu'ils s'étaient arrêté en pleine milieu de la route.

« Nous devons lui trouver un cadeau, on ne peut pas se ramener sans rien, lança Stiles d'une voix blanche tandis que Derek redémarrait à toute vitesse.

– Où tu veux qu'on lui trouve un cadeau, le 25 décembre, à midi ? On est censé être là-bas dans une demi-heure ! rétorqua sèchement le loup, les mains crispées sur le volant.

– … On va se débrouiller, souffla le fils du shérif d'un ton peu convaincu.

Le regard que lui lança Derek exprimait clairement ses doutes quant à leur réussite.

Ils étaient dans la merde.

 **°¤000¤°**

« Arrête de faire cette tête. On a pas vraiment le choix.

– Je refuse que tu offres ça à mon père, Derek, répliqua l'hyperactif en lançant un regard dégoûté à ce que son petit-ami tenait dans ses mains.

Le loup-garou poussa un soupir excédé.

« Il est trop tard pour faire le difficile… tu sais que ça va lui faire plaisir, tenta le plus vieux pour la énième fois.

Cela faisait vingt minutes qu'ils tournaient en rond dans le supermarché. Leur choix était clairement limité et pourtant Stiles refusait toutes ses propositions. Il était bien conscient que ce n'était pas le cadeau du siècle mais il était persuadé que le shérif serait pleinement satisfait de ce qu'il avait choisi.

John Stilinski était un homme simple… comparé à son fils.

Derek trainait les pattes derrière son fiancé, le suivant à travers les différents rayons avec son cadeau – il ne reviendrait pas sur sa décision, Stiles pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait mais lui, il comptait bien offrir ce qu'il avait dans les mains à son futur beau-père. D'autant qu'il ne savait pas vraiment ce que sa moitié cherchait mais il n'était pas certain qu'il le trouve dans le rayon boites de conserve…

Il perdit le châtain au rayon charcuterie et s'arrêta un moment pour prier n'importe quelle divinité de lui donner la force de survivre une vie entière avec Stiles. Déjà fatigué par cette journée qui n'était pourtant pas bien avancée, le loup décida d'attendre l'hyperactif là où il était parce qu'il en avait ras le cul de lui courir après dans tout le magasin.

Après de longues minutes, l'hyperactif finit par revenir avec un sourire victorieux.

Cela ne rassura pas du tout Derek. Il connaissait ce sourire de psychopathe.

Stiles avait arboré le même avant de lui sauter dessus, le matin même.

Ses sourcils se haussèrent quand il vit ce que son petit-copain tenait dans les mains.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu comptes faire avec ça, mais il n'y a pas de doute, mon cadeau est mieux, lâcha-t-il finalement tout en dirigeant vers les caisses.

L'odeur outrée de Stiles parvint à ses narines et il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas rire. Il n'avait pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir que le plus jeune fixait son dos avec la bouche grande ouverte, l'expression scandalisée.

« N'importe quoi ! Mon cadeau au moins, il sera personnalisé ! », protesta-t-il avec fougue.

Derek laissa échapper un reniflement moqueur qui lui valut une taloche derrière la tête. Il grogna par reflexe et Stiles lui tira la langue après l'avoir dépassé.

« Dépêche-toi, il faut aussi que je prenne de quoi l'emballer ! »

Le loup-garou soupira tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'heure qu'affichait son portable.

Ils étaient tellement en retard que Derek ne savait même plus quelle excuse plausible ils pourraient utiliser pour dissimuler à un shérif expérimenté, qui avait par ailleurs élevé _Stiles_ , le fait qu'ils avaient complètement oublié de lui acheter un cadeau.

Nan, sérieusement, ils étaient foutus.

 **°¤000¤°**

« Je croyais que nous avions dit 12h30… »

John Stilinski regarda calmement ses deux garçons se lancer un regard nerveux et comprit instantanément qu'il venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose.

Les voir essayer de communiquer silencieusement tout en essayant d'être discret le faisait toujours sourire.

Discret n'était pas un mot que l'on pouvait associer à Stiles.

Il aurait peut-être convenu à Derek dans le passé mais ça, c'était avant qu'il ne se fasse emporter par la tornade qu'était son fils.

Le shérif décida de ne pas les torturer plus longtemps. Il savait pertinemment qu'il finirait par savoir le fin mot de cette histoire… De plus, il avait faim et il connaissait ses priorités.

Il laissa la porte ouverte et parti dans le salon sans se retourner. Stiles s'était surement mis à agiter les bras dans tous les sens dès qu'il avait tourné le dos et Derek était probablement en train de froncer les sourcils parce qu'il ne comprenait rien à ce qu'essayait de lui dire son fils.

Il leur fallu une bonne minute pour réapparaitre. John en avait profité pour s'installer à table. Le couple vint s'asseoir en silence après avoir déposé leurs affaires sur le canapé et le shérif attendit tranquillement que son fils prenne la parole.

Il sentait arriver le mensonge à plein nez.

Oh, Stiles était un bon menteur et John aurait très bien pu ne rien voir… s'il n'y avait pas eu Derek, assis à sa droite, qui osait à peine le regarder.

Le shérif cacha son sourire derrière sa main.

« On est désolée pour le retard papa, on a eu quelques problèmes avec…

– La voiture, déclara Derek nerveusement.

– La porte d'entrée, termina Stiles au même moment. »

John haussa les sourcils en essayant de contenir son hilarité. Derek écarquilla les yeux. Stiles se passa lentement la main sur le visage.

Le silence s'éternisa.

« Est-ce que y'a moyen pour qu'on la refasse et que tu prétendes nous croire ? demanda finalement son fils.

– Et si nous laissions plutôt tomber vos excuses déplorables et que nous commencions enfin à manger ?», répliqua-t-il en adressant un regard moqueur aux deux jeunes hommes, qui se tassèrent sur leur chaise.

Derek lui lança un regard d'excuse en lui passant le plat de pommes de terre et John tapota l'épaule de son futur gendre doucement.

Il avait hâte de savoir ce qu'ils avaient encore inventés. Ça promettait.

 **°¤000¤°**

Stiles se mordait le pouce nerveusement. Derek semblait avoir arrêté de respirer.

Les deux jeunes hommes regardaient John qui fixait les deux paquets se trouvant devant lui. Le shérif avait revêtu un visage inexpressif qui n'aidait pas à les rassurer, d'autant plus que cela faisait au moins deux minutes qu'il n'avait plus rien dit, les yeux concentrés sur ses cadeaux.

L'un deux était une boite en carton qui contenait très certainement de la nourriture. L'autre était enrubannée dans un papier cadeau tellement froissé que la couleur avait disparue à certains endroits.

Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir qui lui avait offert quoi.

Avec un sourire, le shérif ouvrit la boite en carton tout en ignorant délibérément le regard fébrile du loup-garou. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur et il entendit sans peine le soupir de soulagement que poussa Derek et ce malgré le grognement qui s'éleva dans la gorge de son fils au même moment.

« Merci Derek, dit-il sincèrement au brun, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas pu manger de Pounchkis à cause de celui-là », ajouta-t-il en pointant son pouce en direction de son fils, qui boudait, les bras croisés.

Le visage du loup-garou s'illumina un instant puis il grimaça en voyant le regard noir que lui adressait son fiancé.

« Ce n'est pas bon pour toi ! protesta l'hyperactif en direction de son père qui tenait à présent l'un des beignets dans sa main.

– C'est noël Stiles…, rétorqua Derek en haussant les épaules.

– Oui, Stiles, c'est noël, laisse-moi manger ce que je veux », répliqua à son tour le shérif avec un sourire moqueur.

Le plus jeune poussa un cri rageur avant de s'exclamer :

« Je déteste quand vous faites ça ! »

Les deux le fixèrent d'un air faussement innocent.

John engloutit ensuite la pâtisserie sans quitter son fils des yeux, un sourire satisfait aux lèvres. Il en tendit ensuite une à son quasi-gendre qui la mangea avec enthousiasme. Stiles finit par abandonner son air revêche quand Derek prit sa main dans la sienne en le regardant avec des yeux de chien battu, du sucre glace au coin des lèvres.

Il supposa qu'il pouvait faire une exception pour cette fois…

Le shérif entreprit ensuite d'ouvrir son deuxième cadeau, qui semblait avoir perdu la guerre contre le scotch qui le recouvrait de part en part.

Il le détailla d'un œil critique.

Connaissant Stiles, ça pouvait être tout et n'importe quoi. Le paquet était tellement mal emballé qu'il n'arrivait même pas à distinguer la forme du cadeau.

Avec une certaine appréhension, il déchira le paquet rose recouvert de princesses Disney et resta un instant sans voix en découvrant ce qu'il contenait.

Puis il éclata de rire, la tête penchée en arrière.

Son hilarité redoublait à chaque fois que ses yeux tombaient sur la tasse qu'il tenait dans ses mains. Il entendit Stiles râler devant sa réaction tandis que son petit-copain se mettait à rire doucement à son tour.

Après de longues minutes, le shérif finit par reprendre sa respiration et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son fils qui l'assassinait du regard avant de baisser à nouveau les yeux sur la mug blanc. C'était une tasse basique, le genre qu'on achetait quand on se rendait compte qu'on avait cassé la moitié de celles qu'on avait chez soi et qu'on n'avait pas d'argent à dépenser pour ces conneries.

Son coeur rata un battement.

Inscrit à l'aide d'un marqueur indélébile noir, une écriture tremblotante recouvrait la moitié de la tasse et formait les mots suivants :

« _Cet homme est le meilleur !_ »

Au-dessus, une flèche pointait maladroitement vers le haut.

Le deuxième « m » de meilleur était deux fois plus gros que les autres lettres et le point d'exclamation était tellement tordu qu'il barrait à moitié le « R ».

Un cœur déformé, qui devait surement recouvrir une rature complétait ce gribouillage.

Stiles grimaça en regardant sa création. Ecrire pendant que Derek conduisait s'était révélé être plus difficile que prévu. Surtout dans les virages. Il ne parlait même pas de l'étape "emballage"... un vrai carnage.

Le silence s'étira alors que le shérif contemplait la tasse avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Il finit par relever la tête et déclara avec une voix amusée :

« La prochaine fois que vous oubliez de faire un cadeau à quelqu'un… ne tentez rien les garçons. »

Stiles laissa tomber son front contre la table avec un gémissement. Derek se massa la nuque avec embarras.

John fut secoué d'un nouvel éclat de rire.

 **°¤000¤°**

Le shérif enlaça ses fils une dernière fois avant de les laisser partir. Les deux garçons chahutèrent jusqu'à leur voiture et John les observa rire avec le cœur gonflé de joie. Il était heureux que son fils ait trouvé Derek, et soulagé que Derek ait quelqu'un comme Stiles à ses côtés.

Même s'il évitait généralement de penser au fait que son fils sortait avec un loup-garou.

C'était toujours aussi bizarre, même après tout ce temps.

Il leur fit un dernier signe de la main avant de refermer la porte.

Le silence coutumier d'une maison vide l'accueillit et il soupira doucement.

L'esprit rendu cotonneux par son estomac bien rempli, il traversa le salon sans s'arrêter et monta à l'étage d'un pas tranquille, jusqu'à sa chambre. Là, il ouvrit son armoire et s'accroupit avec une grimace, ses os craquant sous l'effort.

John chercha un moment avant qu'un sourire victorieux prenne place sur son visage.

Il se releva ensuite avec sa trouvaille dans la main et sortit de la chambre sans se retourner. De retour dans le salon, le shérif se rassit sur sa chaise et admira un instant la boite à moitié vide de pâtisseries et l'horrible tasse qui trônaient au milieu de la table.

Avec un sourire tendre, il déposa une tasse identique devant lui.

L'encre bleue, à moitié effacée par le temps, décorait la porcelaine blanche de lettres de toutes tailles, qui penchaient quelque peu vers la droite. Un cœur énorme, aux bosses moins rondes que carrées, entourait cette inscription :

« _Meilleur mari du monde !_ »

John traça doucement les initiales griffonnées du bout de pouce.

« _C.S_ »

Il piocha ensuite la main dans la boite en carton et en ressortie l'un des beignets qu'il croqua avec gourmandise.

Il avait été plutôt gâté, finalement.

* * *

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

A bientôt ! :)


End file.
